


【Dark Souls 3】Can you feel my love

by Luidewig



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 有乱伦倾向注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luidewig/pseuds/Luidewig
Summary: Lothric在他哥哥Lorian房间里过夜。
Relationships: Lorian Elder Prince/Lothric Younger Prince
Kudos: 17





	【Dark Souls 3】Can you feel my love

“不如我们现在来打发下时间。”洛斯里克冲哥哥眨了下眼睛，他漆黑的眼睛在黑暗中微微闪烁着。  
洛里安疑惑着，他翻过身子面对洛斯里克，洛斯里克和他躺在同一张床上、同一张被子里。自从二人长大后，洛里安再也没有和洛斯里克如此亲密地待在一起过。  
洛斯里克的身体远比一般人要寒冷，皮肤上散发着令人沉醉的薰衣草花香。洛里安一直都觉得自己的弟弟容貌漂亮，今夜尤甚。他的身体比一般女性还要纤细，皮肤如象牙雕饰一样苍白，略带湿润的苍白睫毛黏在深色瞳孔上方宛如晨间的露草，嘴唇的颜色如熟透了的紫葡萄一般。他的嘴唇一张一合，轻盈地呼出气体，漂亮的白发随意散在枕间，弄得洛里安脖间发痒。  
夜晚还能做什么？洛里安心想。  
洛斯里克的手开始不安分起来，他那纤细的手掌在洛里安的身体上游离着，从胸膛的胸上肢肌摩挲到前锯肌，从前锯肌摩挲又摩挲到腹直肌。洛斯里克的手如同在探险一般重复着抚摸，指尖轻轻啄弄着他身体上的肌肉轮廓与伤疤。  
洛里安的大脑麻痹起来，先前的睡意一扫而尽。他明白洛斯里克的意思，洛里安怎么可能不知道呢？他过去数十年在外征战，骑士们对性爱同样有需求。只要不是太过分，洛里安总会允许他们的欢愉。   
我的王子，你没必要对自己如此严格。曾经也有骑士劝说过洛里安。  
但心中的道德并不允许洛里安放纵自己，他制止了洛斯里克向下探索的手，把他的手放出了被单之外。  
“你心里有别人了吗？”洛斯里克阴沉地问道，他用黑猫一样的目光紧紧盯着哥哥的眼睛，全身散发着危险的气息。“没关系，我不介意与人共享。”  
“不要转移话题，洛斯里克。”洛里安小声训斥洛斯里克，可是那训斥声毫无作用可言。  
他不知道该如何制止弟弟，洛里安从小一直宠溺着洛斯里克，主祭艾玛虽然慈祥但极为恪守王命，洛斯里克从她那里得不到正常人的关爱。可怜的弟弟也只能向洛里安那里撒娇。  
可洛斯里克并没有被说服，他快速又敏捷地在洛里安唇上印下一吻。洛斯里克的吻既冰凉又温润，稍纵即逝的接吻令洛里安的血液奔流。  
他当然爱着他的弟弟，但并不应该是以这种方式。他知道洛斯里克自然有着需求，但倾泻的渠道并不应该由他的亲兄弟来提供。可洛斯里克的吻瓦解了洛里安心里的防御机制，从嘴进入身体， 溶解掉了他心里那对于荣耀的骄傲与苦苦支撑的道德感。  
洛里安撑起一只胳膊去吻洛斯里克，洛斯里克的嘴唇温柔得如即将融化的初雪。他用牙撬开对方的嘴唇，如同食蚁兽猎捕巢穴中的蚂蚁一样掠夺洛斯里克的唾液。洛斯里克满意地眯起眼睛，他的左臂勾住哥哥的脖子，右手则探进哥哥的裤子里。洛斯里克在稀疏的丛林后摸到了他想要的东西，那东西比洛斯里克想象的还要大上一圈，洛斯里克开始担心自己的后庭是否能容纳得下它。  
但很快洛斯里克不再思考这些东西，他的舌头与洛里安的舌自然而然地纠缠起来，洛斯里克被洛里安的吻搅得神魂颠倒，如同自焚的信徒渴求红虫药丸那版狂热。他感觉自己几乎无法呼吸，对方如肉食动物捕猎一般激烈，他轻轻用拳头击打着洛里安的胸口，而洛里安则用手指灵活地解开了洛斯里克的拳头，他俩的手紧紧握在一起，洛斯里克快要窒息了，他的脸色变得涨红起来。洛里安放开了洛斯里克的嘴唇，他舔舐着洛斯里克嘴角的津液，微笑着看向他。  
洛斯里克虽然脸色涨红，呼吸节奏紊乱，但他不敢太过大声。王子们的房门口总有侍卫把守，宫廷的眼线到处都是，若是两位王子间的爱情被发现，国王必然大怒。  
正如魅惑与欢愉总是要藏在黑暗之中。  
“你怎么这么熟练？”洛斯里克小声问道，他稍稍有些不满，他在心里思考着各种可能性。  
“你自己猜咯。”洛里安居高临下地笑着，“还想继续吗？陛下。”这位骑士的嘴里开着僭越的玩笑。  
洛斯里克点了点头，他和兄长离得如此近，洛里安轻轻地帮洛斯里克把两条腿分开，把他那身黑裙子往上掀开露出瘦弱的腿来。  
壁炉内的火焰与大剑噼啪作响，房间内的温度似乎也悄然升温。床上的二人热情地拥抱、亲吻。洛里安脱掉了洛斯里克的裙子放到一边，洛斯里克也扒掉了对方的上衣。赤裸的二人陷入了情欲的陷阱，微弱的火光见证着他们悄然无息的私通。  
洛里安探向洛斯里克的后庭，那个通向圣王身体的通道既狭小又柔嫩，他小心地顶了进去。粗糙的手指顺着洛斯里克的脊骨轻轻抚摸。洛斯里克将痛苦的呜咽声硬生生吞了下去，他立起上半身去跟洛里安接吻，后庭则慢慢吞咽着洛里安的分身。  
洛斯里克小小的通道既紧致又粘稠，他的前端沁出些许蜜液掉到了洛里安身上。洛里安空出左手去揉捏洛斯里克的把柄，他的左手慢慢行动了起来。洛斯里克沉溺于两方面的刺激中，背德的罪恶反而带给了他快感，但二人都不敢弄出声响，他们的声音仅在对方耳尖环绕，但仅限如此他们也是相当满足了。  
接吻作罢，洛里安去亲吻洛斯里克的耳尖，用牙齿轻咬洛斯里克凸起的乳尖。洛斯里克的乳尖被他咬得像熟了的梅子，而洛斯里克抑制不住的虚弱欢愉之声更让洛里安心生怜爱。他尽量温柔地对待洛斯里克，即便这与他骑士的本性相违背，洛里安在外习惯了血液与伤疤，与他一同的骑士们乐于享受激烈又狂热的性爱。但洛斯里克如玻璃一般脆弱，洛里安不敢拿弟弟当作自己性欲的发泄口。他只能尽量满足于弟弟缓慢又温和的欢愉，并适当地满足自己那一部分就好。  
洛斯里克相当配合洛里安的操弄，虽然洛斯里克香汗淋漓，满脸涨红，冰冷的体温急速升高。但他喜欢和洛里安结合的感觉，他沉溺于甜蜜之中，享受着高潮带来的快感。  
洛斯里克从来没觉得生命是如此的美丽，他竟然能在苟延残喘的生活中得到这样美妙的体验，他爱上了这生命之毒。洛斯里克不想轻易去死，他想和洛里安在一起，尤其是在品尝过美好的体验之后。  
洛里安彻底在洛斯里克体内释放着遗传物，洛斯里克的身体痉挛起来，纤细的身体由于承受了太多信号而抑制不住地颤抖。洛里安担心洛斯里克会因为叫出声而引来侍卫，但还好洛斯里克忍住了。他轻轻擦去洛斯里克眼角的泪水与嘴边的唾液，捧起洛斯里克的脸再次去亲吻他。  
洛斯里克似乎已经精疲力尽了，他小心地大口呼吸新鲜空气。洛里安放开了洛斯里克，他擦了擦身体上残留的洛斯里克的液体。然后躺在了洛斯里克身边，洛斯里克用胳膊肘顶了顶他。  
“我困了，先躺一会儿，你想要再弄醒我。”洛里安闭上了眼睛，洛斯里克抱住他，像满足的小母猫一样依偎在他怀里休息。  
一个自私的想法在洛斯里克心里酝酿着。  
他想永远占有洛里安的身心，他不想把洛里安让给任何人，或是洛里安与别人像这样交媾。  
时间到了后半夜时洛斯里克忍不住把他弄醒又做了几次，这个夜晚似乎对他们格外地宽容。  
在天还没亮起时洛斯里克离开了房间，留下洛里安苦笑着收拾床单。  
如同这里什么也没发生似的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我果然还是喜欢纯爱  
> 玉置成实的Can you feel my love 超好听  
> 前篇在LOFTER里


End file.
